


Back Seat

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, we didn't finish what we started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sommelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497925) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul). 



> femslash100: challenge #350 (doing challenge #349, ardent, for amnesty)  
> Also for the Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2013.

After they were caught in the bathroom, Fiona put a zip tie around Sophie's wrists and led her out of the restaurant.

To Sophie's surprise, after a short drive, she found herself in a parking deck. Fiona climbed in the back seat and cut off her zip tie.

"I thought you were going to turn me into your bail bondsman."

"Really? Sophie, I was going to let you go. I need to make it look like I arrested you at the restaurant, we got into a fight and you tied me up and escaped. And besides, we didn't finish what we started."

"You want me to rip up your clothes, scratch you up..."

Fiona nodded. "Just don't pull my hair out. It takes a while for it to grow."

The two shared an ardent kiss before moving on. 

 

Moments later, Fiona woke up in the back seat. Her clothes were torn and her fingers were wet, just like she had wanted. Her legs were still warm. She had stroked Sophie and made her come and Sophie had made her come in return. And finally, her wrists were bound with a zip tie.

Sophie slid a ballpoint pen with a cap on it in Fiona's hands. "You said all you needed was a pen, correct?"

Fiona nodded. 

"Thank you for letting me off the hook again."

"Not a problem. And if you're ever in Miami again, look for me." 

Sophie ran out of the car as Fiona started to free herself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815332) by [SophieD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD)




End file.
